Pretty Little Liars
by BowlFullOfRandomness
Summary: What if there was another character added into the miz of A? What secrets is she hiding? And why does A seem to enjoy messing with her the most...


Willow Reeds- Jessica Green

"I'm telling you. Garett, Jenna, they are apart of Ali's murder. Not A. Think about it. Why would they kill her, and then send us cryptic texts about our secrets that we only told Ali? Way too obvious. And besides, they know we're did they know about Alison? Jason and her never really got along, so what good is he? Ian... well that may have been it. But if Ian was with the EG trying to kill her, why make it so obvious?"

"I mean, he couldn't just out of the blue say, "Hey Alison! I like you now!". All of this... might be false info. What if A is trying to frame them to cover his or her's tracks? You know, make us feel stupid if we go on a wild goose chase after Jenna and Garett? Whoever A is, they had to have had stalked Alison like a hawk because ther is no way they could have found out all of these things." I tell my friends.

" Maybe A read her diary. And what if A is trying to help us?" Hannah said. I shook my head. " Why would A try to help us? They've been trying to ruin our lives since Ali's funeral. Anyway, Jason. She knew he would probably snoop through her stuff. So she kept her secrets in her head." Aria said. "So are you saying we should trust Garett and Jenna?" Emily asks.

" No. If Will is right, then they are still murderes. They can still kill us. But i'm starting to think that they are working with A. Alison's killed, we all start getting text's. Dosen't that sound suspicious?" Spencer put in. " That's exactly my point. What if A is leading us on? All this... too suspicious. They may know who killed her." I point out.

"Let's just talk about this later. Class time." Hannah said and we all left to go to our classes. My name is Willow Reeds, and we are being stalked by "A". Whoever that is. "Umm.. Will what is the EG?" Em asks at lunch. "Evil Group." We carry out a conversation until I realize something. Important.

"Guys. My parents... well I think they have something to do with this. They were arguing all the time, but when Ali went missing, it stopped. Everytime I mention her... they tense up... like someones...watching them. You know, like their being careful what they say, like if they make any mistakes they're in big trouble. What if A is blackmailing them or something?" I say. "Look, if A is doing that, why? What do they have on them? Unless... " Aria trailed off.

"No. They didin't kill her." Emily said.

" Or Spencer's sister. I mean, she had good reason to. Alison and Ian had a secret relashinship going on. What if Melissa found out, went crazy, and killed her?" Hannah said. "What? No! It wasn't her. I can feel it in my bones. And besides, if my sister did do it, Jade _had_ to have a part in it. They are best friends, after all." Spencer defended. " Look, i'm willing to bet that whoever killed Alison probably killed Ian. And A killed Ian." Emily said. I sighed.

" What if Ali's murderer is Ian's? A said ' he knew too much.' So if he knew who killed Ali, he probably knew who A is. Duh! I'm so stupid!" I say. "A killed Ian because he knew who A is. Emily, A has nothing to do with Ali's murder at all! Might have sent her cryptic texts, but had nothing to do with her killing." Hannah realizes too. "Melissa is #3 suspect on our "Who killed Ali" list." Aria says. "Melissa isn't a suspect because she didin't kill Alison, and had nothing to do with it either." Spencer defended again. Somebody's in denial.

Just then my phone buzzed. _'I'll give you a hint: the Hastings family is not as perfect as they seem. Neither is yours. Especially Jade and Melissa-A' _

I scroll down to see a picture of Alison, Jade and Melissa deep in argument. I smirk. "Spence, you mind sayin' that again?" I show her the picture. "No, no, no, no, no, it's not true. Jade helped if it was true!" I sigh and show the message to every body else. They all nod in agreement: our sisters are suspects #3 and #4.

"Wait, what did Jade have against Ali?" Aria asks as we all sit in Spencer's room. "Jade is Melissa's best friend. She probably found out about Alison and Ian's secret relashinship and told her. In the picture,what if they were ganging up on Ali? Like Ali would of course deny everything, and thats what that whole situation is about. Done deal." Hannah says. "It's not that simple-" I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Will?_

"Yes?"

_"Jade's getting married." _My mom says in a happy voice. I blink. WHAT?

"To who?" I ask, fearing the answer.

_"To Garret!" _WHAT?

"As in Officer Garret?"

_"Who else would it be? They started a secret relashinship 3 years ago! And now she's getting married!" _

WHAT?

"Umm.. thanks for telling me." I say and hang up. WHAT?

"What's wrong?" Aria asks in alarm. "Jade... she's... oh my god! I cant belive this!" I started hypervinilatin and fought back some tears, but some spilled anyway.. They're eyes widen. "Oh, i'm so sorry!" Hannah says. "Huh?" I ask. "I have to tell Melissa." Spencer said. "She's not dead!" I say, wiping my eyes.

"She's getting married. To... to...she's.. getting...marrying.. Garret." They gasp. My phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "_Will, would you be a bridesmaid at my wedding?" _Jade asks. I frown. "Umm... i don't know. Maybe."

"_Think about it. I thought you would probably be suspicious. So, here I am. Any questions?" _

"When did you guys start this 'relashinship'?" I ask. _"June 12. Why?" _I widen my eyes. OMG! "The day Ali went missing?" I ask, color draining from my face. _  
_

_"Look, I know that may be... weird. But Melissa told me to stay away from him about a week before. I couldn't take it any more. So we started dating behind her back. She found out the day Alison went missing. Started planning it 'bout last kept it secret because I knew you would freak. But don't worry." _Jade laughs.

I narrow my eyes and clench my teeth. Oh, She is **SO **gonna get it when I get home. "_Look, I know this may seem sudden, but we really don't want- oh. Garret just walked in the house. I'll see you later." _

She hangs up. Garret and Jade. WHAT?

"Wait, wait so you're telling me that they told Melissa the day Alison was murdered. Isn't that weird?" Aria said. I take a sip of my cappichino, still thinking about Jason."Yeah, but theat means that they ALL had allibies. She and Garret told Melissa around the time Ali walked out of the barn." I just sit there in shock. Garret?

"Are you OK? I know what it's like. Me and Ezra went through the-"

My phone rings again. Jason. _"Hey! I'm sorry i didn't call ou earlier, but I didn't really know where you were. And when you're not talking on the phone with me your busy._ He laughs.

"I'm sorry. Garret and Jade are-"

_"Yeah. I just found out. Look, I gotta go. Garret just walked in." _I frown. I thought he was at my house? There's no way he could've moved that fast. Especially with Jade. "Hey, wait. I thought that he was at my house?"

_"No, he was at Spencer's. Why?" _ I look at Spence.

"I just got off the phone with Jade. She said Garret just got there. How could he move that fast?"

_"I don't know. But I need to go. I love you." _

"I love you too." We hang up. How?

* * *

That night I was very thirsty, but too comfortable.

I sigh and walk downstairs to see them making out. "Ewwwwwww!" I yell and cover my eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. Ummm... so yeah." I run upstairs and collapse on my bed. Why me?

* * *

The next morning everybody wanted to talk to me. "Look, sweetie, Garret will be... moving in with us. We just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." I sit there frozen. "OK, last night I found them making out, so I was just wondering if you guys could do that in your room? And no, i'm not OK with it! He tried to kill me! With a car!" I yell. Jade rolls her eyes. "It wasn't him. It could've been anybody!" I roll my eyes and get up."Whatever. I'm going to Hannah's house." I stormed out.

"So they were making out? In the kitchen?" She asks. "Yes. She was. It was **so** embarassing. He just looked at me like I was an annoying misquto. Am I an annoying misquto?" I ask. "Yeah. You are." I groan. My phone buzzes.

_I heard about Garret. Is the poor baby OK? You have 48 hours to make it right- or else.-A _

Poor baby? This freak just called me a poor baby! And 48 hours to make it right? Make _what _right? Is he gonna move in by that time? Or is it the wedding? Mom said they already planned it- what if they're just getting the guest list right? That'll take one day. Did they do it yesterday? Does A wnt me to stop them both? Sick freak.

"OK, so what should I do? I mean he's moving in! That's like Sean moving in with you because he's marring your mom! It's sick!"

"EWWW. Now i'm gonna have nightmares!" We talked for a while until Spencer, Aria, and Emily walked in. "Okay, we got a new lead! A is a girl!" I groan. "Speaking of A, they sent me a text and called me a poor baby! I don't cry alot, do I?"

"Yes."

"You do."

"Totally."

"That's not the point!" I point out. I smacked my fore-head. "So how do you know it's a girl?" I change the subject. "What, you think a guy would get all personal with _girl_ problems?" Spencer asks, smiling. "He could be gay!" Hannah points out. "I second that!" I say. They laugh.

"Look, maybe we should lay off trying to find out who A is. I mean, what do we do if we _do _find out who it is? What are we gonna do? We can't turn them in to the police, or kill them, then _we_ will get turned into the police! So we should just _pretend_ to be normal girls, at least until we find out who killed Alison." I say. They all glance warily at me. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. If we let our guard down, then we'd be easy targets." Spencer states.

"No! Aren't you guys tired of feeling like we can't do _anything_? Like we have to be exra careful just to use the bathroom?" When no-one responded, I guess I really got to them on that one. "Look, we still have to _try_! I mean, didn't Alison mean _anything_ to you? She dragged us up from the bottom of the food chain- she gave us_ freedom_. Don't you all want to thank her?" Emily pleaded.

"If making us popular is all our relashinship with Ali was about, then I don't want this at all." I say and walk out of the door, knowing full-well that I hurt them.

* * *

"OK, so let me get this straight, you want me to go into the woods, _alone_ and meet A? Seriously? Why me?" I ask Spencer on the ohone the next day. _"Because you would me more understanding. You'll get whoever A is. You, after all, were mega-popular before Alison picked us up, you were her friend before us." _She expains. I roll my eyes. _"Your a people's person! A will love you!" _

I groan and nod. "Well, can I at least have back-up in case somrthing goes wrong? That always happens."

_"Of course. We'll all be we'll all be by the car, not too far away. Now, we'll be leaving around 10:00." _I sigh and nod.

I walk downstairs to see Jade and Garret, deep in discussion. I groan and get a water bottle out of the fridge. "Willow, are you gonna be a bridsmaid or not? I've got a hundred people wanting to be it." Jade asks. "Well,pick one of them." I say back. She sighs. "Look, I don't know why you two hate each other, but Will-" Garret starts.

"Willow." I interrupt him. "_Willow, _can you please make your sister happy? The wedding is in two days." I roll my eyes. "That's why I hate her. Everyone has to make her happy. Why cant anyone make me happy?" I say. "Your being over dramatic. People care about you and your well being-just not me." Jade speaks up.

I open the bottle and take a swig. "Then how about I just don't show up to your wedding to congragulate you? How about I ruin it?" I threaten. "You do that, and I'll ruin you."

"You do that, and I take you down. I have enough evidence to." Jade glares, and I walk out. I have to ruin the wedding, then. He already moved in.

* * *

Later that very day, chaos erupted. It all started when Jade told mom and dad that I was planning to ruin her wedding. "I am not!"

"Yes she is! She even _told_ me I she was!" I rolled my eyes. "The only reason I said it was to scare you. And besides, you should have just left me alone and accepted the fact that I don't want to be in your wedding. You didn't have to add a snarky attitude."

All was silent. "Look, Willow, this is Jade's wedding. And your going to be in the wedding if she wants you to." Dad says. I glare at him. How could he do this to me? Is Jade's well-being all he really cared about? And how she just lies...if I was Ali, I would be rude to her to.

"But she _asked_ Willow if she was, and she said no. She already has other people waiting! Why can't she just pick one of them?" Mom defends me. I smile, hope blooming through-out me. "Because you're my sister. And I want you to. So you have to."

"But you can't force me. I don't care what punishments I get. Stop asking me about the wedding!" I yell. "Is this the Jade Show? Does every little thing have to be about you? Does it? Or are you just really that self-centered?" Mom asks. I shake my head and walk out.

I pack a few things and walk back downstairs. "And where do you think you're going?" Dad demands. "To Spencer's. Maybe her family can be what this family's not." I slam the door before any of them could respond. "Of course, Willow. Anything for you." Mrs. Hastings invite's me in. Spencer's in her room." I thank her and walk upstairs. "Hey, Will." I tell her about my at-home situation.

"Of course." She says as soon as I was done.


End file.
